As a conventional power management device, one including a power consumption-related information obtainment unit that obtains power consumption-related information including information on an event that affects demand control for a building that is a monitoring target, information on an environment when a demand value exceeded contracted power in the past, information on a forecast of a weather condition and electricity regulation information; a demand forecast calculation unit that based on the power consumption-related information obtained by the power consumption-related information obtainment unit, calculates demand forecast information; and an apparatus control unit that based on the demand forecast information calculated by the demand forecast calculation unit, determines an apparatus to be subjected to operation control and transmits a content of control of the apparatus to a server for management of building information to be viewed by a user of the building, the server being connected to the power management device, is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).